1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composing personal digital assistant system, and more particularly, to a composing personal digital assistant system with a peripheral module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) are portable and popular computer systems. The PDAs provide functions of trip management, data processing, and so on. Compared with desktop computers or notebook computers, the PDAs are lighter and smaller. The PDAs are easily taken along so that users can use the PDAs to process data anytime. The PDAs are especially convenient for sales and product managements. However, since volumes of the PDAs are small, many functions cannot be built into the PDAs. When users want to extend the functions of the PDAs, users must connect to other external devices so as to extend their functions. Therefore, making connection to other peripheral devices is important for the PDAs.
The general PDAs always have several connecting ports for electrically connecting to other peripheral devices. There are many kinds of connecting ports, but generally, the PDAs always have one extension port and one cradle port. The extension port is always posited on an upper side of the PDA for receiving a function-adding add-on card so as to extend the function of the PDA. The PDA also can electrically connect to other peripheral devices through the add-on card. The cradle port is used to fix the PDA on a cradle and electrically connects the PDA to the cradle. When the PDA is fixed on the cradle, users can operate the PDA more conveniently. In addition, the PDA can electrically connect to an external power source through the cradle so that the PDA can be charged.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art PDA 10. As shown in FIG. 1, The PDA 10 includes a square housing 14 with a touch panel 16 and a plurality of buttons 18. Users control the PDA 10 by input instructions through the touch panel 16 and the buttons 18. The touch panel 16 also can display images so that users can watch data. The PDA 10 includes an extension port 20 formed on an upper side of the PDA, and a cradle port 22 formed on a lower side of the PDA. The extension port is used to receive an extension card 12 so that the function of the PDA can be extended. The cradle port 22 is used to connect the PDA with a cradle.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a prior art cradle 30. The cradle 30 includes a cradle housing 32 with a socket 34. The socket 34 corresponds to the cradle port 22 of the PDA 10. The PDA 10 can electrically connect to the cradle 30 by inserting the socket 34 into the cradle port 22. The cradle 30 further includes an inner control circuit (not shown) installed inside the cradle housing 32. The inner control circuit is used to transform an external alternating current 36 into a direct current and output the direct current to the PDA 10 through the socket 34 and the cradle port 22 so as to charge the PDA 10.
Because of the limitation of the volume, the PDAs always have one extension port only. Therefore, it is inconvenient when users want to simultaneously use more than one function. In addition, there are many different kinds of add-on cards, such as CF cards, SmartMedia cards, SD cards, MultiMedia cards, and so on. Moreover, these add-on cards do not have uniform standards. Each different brand PDA also has a different standard of extension port. Therefore, each user of the PDA must prepare the suitable add-on card. For example, each user of the different kind PDA needs to prepare a specific add-on card to connect to a projector in a conference. This is inconvenient for users. In addition, the prior art cradle can only provide the electric power to the PDA, but cannot provide a function-adding channel. Therefore, the prior art PDA can only have one add-on card inserted. This is inconvenient for users.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a composing PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) system, in which a cradle of the PDA system can connect with a peripheral module so as to extend functions of the PDA.
The claimed invention, briefly summarized, discloses a composing PDA system. The composing PDA system includes a cradle, a PDA, and a peripheral module. The cradle includes a cradle housing, a first socket, a second socket connected to the first socket and installed on the cradle housing, and a power conversion device for transforming an external alternating current into a direct current and outputting the direct current through the first and second socket. The PDA includes a first housing, a computer circuit, a touch panel, and a first connecting port. The first connecting port is formed on a lower side of the first housing and electrically connected to the computer circuit, for electrically connecting to the first socket of the cradle. The first housing of the PDA can be fixed on the cradle through connecting the first connecting port to the first socket. The peripheral module includes a second housing, a peripheral circuit installed inside the second housing for providing a peripheral function, and a second connecting port installed on the second housing and electrically connected to the peripheral circuit, for electrically connecting to the second socket of the cradle. The second housing of the peripheral module can be fixed on the cradle through connecting the second connecting port to the second socket. When the PDA and the peripheral module are installed on the first and second socket of the cradle through the first and second connecting port, respectively, the PDA can electrically connect to the peripheral module through the cradle so as to control operations of the peripheral module. The power conversion device of the cradle provides the direct current to the PDA and the peripheral module through the first and second socket.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the claimed invention includes a peripheral module which can be installed on the cradle. The PDA can electrically connect to the peripheral module through the cradle, and can further electrically connect to other peripheral devices through the peripheral module. Thus, the PDA is more convenient to use. In addition, the claimed invention composing PDA system has wide flexibility. The manufacturers need not to design and produce the PDA and the cradle again, and the cost can be decreased if users use the claimed invention composing PDA system to extend the function of the PDA.
These and other objectives of the claimed invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.